Flashback
by PotionMaster94
Summary: Enfermer Harry dans le placard à balai fut le déclencheur de toutes une rafales de problèmes sur lesquels le jeune Harry et Severus devront maintenant commencer à travailler... Ensemble. TRADUCTION de DREAM PAINTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé: **Enfermer Harry dans le placard à balai fut le déclencheur de toutes une rafales de problèmes sur lesquels le jeune Harry et Severus devront maintenant commencer à travailler... Ensemble.

Je précise à nouveau que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire... Elle a été écrite en anglais pas DREAM PAINTER. Voilà, bonne lecture ;)

**Flashback**

**Chapitre 1:**

Il était tard, presque l'heure du couvre-feu.

Severus Snape marchait à pas vif vers sa salle de classe. Il avait laissé Potter en train de laver le sol tandis que lui devait régler une affaire importante. Ordinairement, il n'aurait pas laissé un élève sans surveillance dans sa classe pendant une heure de retenue, surtout pas un Griffondor, mais Potter était un élève plutôt assidu et bien que ce fût dur à admettre il n'avait pas les mêmes tendances facétieuses que son père. Oh, le garçon avait bien eu des tas d'ennuis, mais c'était rarement de sa faute.

Bien que Snape ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Snape devait maintenant retourner auprès du Griffondor afin de le renvoyer, ainsi il pourrait partir. Ce soir serait sa dernière chance de trouver une rare fleur qui n'apparaissait qu'à la pleine lune, pour ses potions, et il voulait en trouver le plus possible.

L'homme jeta un œil circulaire à la salle de classe en y entrant, notant ainsi que chaque centimètre carré était absolument impeccable. Probablement même bien plus propre qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il remarqua également que Potter ne semblait plus être là. Probablement s'était-il lui-même autorisé à sortir une fois qu'il eut fini.

Décidant alors qu'une autre retenue avait l'air de s'imposer pour le garçon, Snape sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le placard à balai, le fermant à double tour. Puis il alla vérifier que tout était en ordre dans son bureau avant de pouvoir s'en aller.

Harry s'étira, s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds pour remettre le seau à sa place initiale. Evidemment, il aurait été bien plus facile de le laisser poser à terre. Mais il avait presque réussi à le remettre à sa place quand la porte du placard se ferma brusquement, le laissant enfermé dans le noir le plus complet.

_Oh non, non, non, non_… Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il laissa retomber ses pieds, le seau toujours entre ses mains. Il franchit le pas qui le séparait de la porte et tourna de toutes ses forces la poignée.

C'était fermé. Il était enfermé là, avec tous les produits ménagers. Sa respiration devint alors un peu plus accélérée. Quelque chose devait ne pas tourner rond. Peut-être était-ce un coup de vent qui avait refermé cette porte, mais bientôt le Professeur Snape reviendrait, pour voir ou il en était dans sa tâche. L'homme vérifiait toujours son travail. Bien sûr qu'il reviendrait, il le retrouverait vite…

Il n'était pas dans un placard, cet endroit était bien plus grand qu'un placard. Non. Non, ce n'était pas plus grand que son placard. Il était plus haut, c'est vrai, mais certainement pas plus grand. En fait, à bien y regarder, il avait même l'air plus petit…

Il était dans un placard. Il était enfermé à l'intérieur. Encore. Il avait dut dire quelque chose de mal. Il faisait toujours ça. Mais pourquoi faisait-il toujours ça ? L'oncle Vernon détestait cela pourtant. Et la tante Pétunia n'apprécierait certainement pas non plus son comportement effronté. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il était enfermé, et aussi, pourquoi ils avaient pris son ampoule. Il avait pourtant terminé ses corvées, il savait qu'il les avait terminées !

Relâchant le seau, produisant par la même occasion un grand bruit qui résonna dans cet espace si confiné, Harry se jeta de nouveau sur la poignée et la tourna désespérément dans tous les sens tout en frappant la porte de son autre main. Il se fichait bien d'être frappé par la suite pour avoir fait autant de bruit, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne pas avoir à rester enfermer dans cette obscurité.

Dans son bureau, Severus releva la tête en entendant tout un fracas provenant de sa salle de classe. Fermant son tiroir, il approcha doucement de la porte en observant la salle apparemment totalement vide. Un bruit de coup répété provenait de son placard à balai, tandis qu'il pouvait voir sa poignée bouger dans un mouvement incessant.

Soudain, le bruit cessa. Il n'y eut plus aucun mouvement remarquable. Il s'arrêta pour écouter, déconcerté par la respiration forte et irrégulière qui émanait du placard. _Par Merlin ? _Murmurant un sort afin de déverrouiller la porte, il s'approcha précautionneusement et tourna la poignée avec autant de précautions. Il se retrouva alors avec un adolescent de 12 ans dans les bras tandis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée au même instant.

- Potter- Commença-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il fut interrompu.

- Je suis désolé monsieur ! S'exclama Harry au bord des larmes. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça, vraiment ! S'il vous plait monsieur, je serais gentil. Je le promets, s'il vous plait… Je serais gentil !

- Potter, qu'est-ce que-

- S'il vous plait oncle Vernon, je suis désolé. Pourrais-je au moins avoir ma l-lumière ? Implora le garçon.

Snape s'empara de lui par les épaules, son propre estomac retourné par le sursaut que cela provoqua chez le jeune garçon.

- Potter, dit-il fermement, regardez-moi.

Des yeux craintifs se relevèrent pour croiser son regard, cependant, il ne fut pas sûr que le garçon voit vraiment ce qui était autour de lui.

- Qui suis-je ?

Potter le fixa, une expression étrange sur le visage, comme si la réalité reprenait le contrôle. Snape regarda les lèvres du garçon former une dernière fois le mot « oncle », avant qu'il ne cligne de l'œil, confus.

- P-Professeur ?

- Vous souvenez vous où vous êtes? Demanda Snape.

Une autre pause avant que la réponse ne vienne, tandis que le garçon jetait un regard circulaire à la pièce.

- Poudlard, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Potter, reprit l'homme, que faisiez-vous dans le placard ?

- Vous m'avez enfermé à l'intérieur! S'exclama Harry comme s'il réalisait soudainement.

Snape se demanda si le garçon était conscient de toute la douleur qu'il exprimait dans sa voix. Harry se dégagea alors de la poigne de l'homme. Le poussant sur son passage, il se précipita aussi loin qu'il le put du placard.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore là, dit Snape, je pensais que vous étiez déjà parti.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas encore permis de partir, accusa le garçon, j'essayais de remettre le seau à sa place.

Il pointa alors l'objet toujours sur le sol.

- Je dois admettre… Que je n'ai pas pensé à regarder là.

- Et bien vous auriez dû, monsieur !

Rapidement, il dévia son regard, jouant inconsciemment avec ses doigts. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de son... Incident.

Snape observa un instant l'adolescent tête baissé.

- Je veux parler de votre réaction.

Potter sembla tendu, continuant de jouer avec ses mains, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour répondre.

- Cela me semble évident que vous étiez enfermé dans quelque chose comme un flashback, continua l'homme. Potter, est ce que votre oncle, ou votre tante, vous enfermiez dans un placard?

L'adolescent secoua la tête, visiblement plus dans un mouvement de refus que pour émettre une réponse.

- Potter...

- Monsieur, le couvre-feu est passé, balbutia Harry, toujours décidé à ne pas rencontrer son regard.

Snape soupira.

- C'est vrai, dit-il, vous pouvez partir Mr Potter.

- Merci monsieur.

Le faible murmure était tendu et précautionneusement contrôlé. D'abord hésitant, Harry ne tarda pas à quitter la salle de classe.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils. La boule de nerfs qui venait de quitter sa classe n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait imaginé. Se trouvant grandement déstabilisé avec ce nouveau Potter, il marcha rapidement vers la cheminée dans son bureau. Il parlerait au directeur.

Immédiatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé: **Enfermer Harry dans le placard à balai fut le déclencheur de toutes une rafales de problèmes sur lesquels le jeune Harry et Severus devront maintenant commencer à travailler... Ensemble.

Je précise à nouveau que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire... Elle a été écrite en anglais pas DREAM PAINTER. Voilà, bonne lecture ;)

**Flashback**

**Chapitre 2:**

Severus Snape entra dans le hall, effrayant les élèves par sa démarche froide et décidée. Il était en retard. Il était supposé rencontré Mr Potter il y a cinq minutes. De nouveau, le directeur avait tenté de le convaincre de lui dire ce que ses rencontres avec le garçon avaient donné. Il pensait pourtant s'être fait parfaitement bien comprendre il y a un mois lorsqu'il avait accepté d'essayer de gagner la confiance de Potter. Il ne révélerait rien de ce que le garçon lui dirait jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit prêt.

Non pas que le gamin ait vraiment dit quelque chose. Potter semblait voir leur rencontres hebdomadaires comme des retenus pures et simples, même si il était libre de lire ou de faire ses devoirs s'il ne souhaitait pas parler. Et le garçon ne souhaitait jamais parler. Pas à lui en tout cas. Snape avait pourtant prévenu Albus que cela ne marcherait pas. Le garçon ne lui faisait pas confiance, et le fait qu'il ait été coupable de son état de panique avec le placard n'aidait en rien les choses.

Tout comme le fait qu'un des amis du garçon soit en ce moment à l'infirmerie, totalement pétrifié.

Snape continuerait ses efforts, quand même, en espérant que Potter pourrait collaborer. Ainsi, il pourrait être retiré de leur "soins". Si cela ne marchait pas, Snape avait prévu d'accorder une visite surprise à Pétunia afin d'observer la situation de lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fils de Lily ne passerait pas un seul été de plus dans cette maison.

Sa première pensée lorsqu'il arriva dans un couloir vide, fut que le garçon était partit puisqu'il n'était pas arrivé à l'heure. Mais en remarquant que la porte était entrouverte, Snape se souvint qu'il avait laissé la porte déverrouillée. Doucement, il l'ouvrit d'avantage et entra.

- Potter, commença Snape s'apprêtant à s'excuser pour son retard.

Le garçon fut surpris pas sa voix et sursauta violemment. Cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Potter avait été bien plus trouillard depuis que le professeur l'avait intentionnellement enfermé dans un placard. Tellement que les autres professeurs avaient commencé à se poser des questions. Cette fois ci cependant, Le garçon tenait entre ses mains un bibelot qui était posé sur le bureau de Snape et celui-ci lui échappa lorsqu'il sursauta.

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux lorsque le verre délicat entra en contact avec le sol. Cela avait appartenu à sa mère et il venait juste de le ramener de chez lui, le jour précédent. Il avait l'intention de le mettre en hauteur, afin de l'écarter des élèves qui ressentaient le besoin de regarder avec leurs mains.

Snape s'apprêtait à le réprimander pour toucher à des choses qui ne lui appartenaient pas, quand Potter laissa échapper un murmure plein de torpeur. Snape rouvrit alors immédiatement les yeux et trouva le garçon à même le sol, se coupant les doigts en essayant de ramasser les débris de verre.

- Potter! S'exclama l'homme.

Plutôt que d'arrêter le garçon dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, cela provoqua un nouveau sursaut et une myriade d'excuse.

-Je-je suis désolé, balbutia Potter, c'était un accident- je ne voulais pas, je vous assure! Je suis désolé... Désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus je vous le promets! Je serais bon, je-

- Potter! Répéta Snape plus doucement tout en prenant le garçon par les poignets afin de l'empêcher de se blesser d'avantage.

Le ton du garçon atteint un nouveau décibel au contact.

- Harry.

Instantanément, le garçon s'arrêta, ses yeux verts fixés sur l'homme comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis qu'il était entré.

- Qui suis-je? Demanda-t-il.

- Pr-Professeur Snape, murmura immédiatement le jeune homme.

- Vous souvenez vous où vous êtes?

- Poudlard.

Snape releva le garçon sur ses pieds avant de le reposer sur une chaise. En un sort, il invoqua un bol d'eau chaude, une serviette et du désinfectant puis, gentiment il commença à laver les coupures sur les mains du garçon.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il sur un ton anormalement doux.

L'homme put sentir le regard du garçon sur lui mais il resta concentré sur sa tâche.

- Monsieur?

- Dans votre flashback- le souvenir dans lequel vous étiez coincé. Que s'est-il passé?

Il y eut un long silence, tellement long que Snape pensa que le garçon ne répondrait pas. Aussi fut-il surpris quand le garçon murmura:

- J'ai fait tomber le vase de Pétunia.

Le professeur hocha la tête.

- Et après ça?

Cette fois-ci, le garçon ne répondit vraiment pas, choisissant de retourner son attention sur le bibelot en mille morceaux.

- Mr Potter?

Snape tendit une main vers lui et remonta son menton jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de rencontrer son regard. Les yeux d'Harry étaient plein de larmes.

- Harry, est-ce qu'ils vous ont blessé?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas?

- Vous ne me croirez pas, murmura le garçon.

- Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Snape.

Les larmes coulèrent et commencèrent à ruisseler sur le visage d'Harry.

- Personne ne me croit jamais.

Snape chasse gentiment les larmes de ses joues.

- Je vous crois, dit-il sérieusement.

- Vraiment? Murmura Harry.

- Oui, vraiment. Et vous voulez savoir autre chose?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Le directeur vous croira, lui aussi.

Le garçon le fixa incertain et Snape mit encore quelques instants à le guérir. Ses doigts ressemblaient à un patchwork de cicatrices rosées. Puis, murmurant un rapide "reparo", Snape rangea le bibelot de sa mère en hauteur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le jeune garçon.

- Harry...

Désormais le professeur utilisait le prénom de son élève puisque cela semblait étonnamment efficace à le calmer.

- Si vous me parliez, à moi et au directeur de votre famille-

En entendant cela, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Ou juste à moi, reprit Snape, et j'en parlerais au directeur à votre place. Vous n'auriez alors plus jamais à retourner là-bas!

- Jamais? Murmura le garçon.

- Jamais! Répéta fermement Snape.

Potter fixa ses mains un instant.

- Mais, où- Où est-ce que j'irais?

- De ça, je ne suis pas sûr, répondit l'homme.

- Je pourrais rester avec vous?

Aussi soudaine et inattendue que fut cette requête, elle n'était pas aussi choquante que la réponse de l'homme.

- Si c'est ce que vous désirez.

Les yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent ceux onyx, et après une pause tendue, Potter hocha timidement la tête.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement, je vais tout vous dire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé: **Enfermer Harry dans le placard à balai fut le déclencheur de toutes une rafales de problèmes sur lesquels le jeune Harry et Severus devront maintenant commencer à travailler... Ensemble.

Je précise à nouveau que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire... Elle a été écrite en anglais pas DREAM PAINTER. Voilà, bonne lecture ;)

**Flashback**

**Chapitre 3:**

Harry marchait à travers les couloirs. Il venait juste de passer quelques temps au dehors avec Hedwige. C'était la semaine des examens, mais comme tous ceux-ci avaient été annulés pour célébrer le retour et la guérison de tous les élèves qui avaient été pétrifiés, il était largement autorisé à faire ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'il rendait ses devoirs à temps.

Le garçon s'autorisa brièvement à repenser à son aventure au sein de la chambre des secrets. Il se demandait comment il pouvait être possible de se retrouver à combattre courageusement un basilic, mais d'être totalement mortifié à l'idée de se retrouver enfermé dans un placard. Peut-être qu'il demanderait à Snape son avis sur la question. Après que celui-ci ce soit calmé bien sûr. Le professeur n'était pas content de lui. En fait, il était même livide...

- Encore une fois, avait dit l'homme, tu as ressenti le désir de courir droit vers le danger tout seul. Est-ce que tu essaies de te faire tuer? Parce que tu as presque réussi!

Aussi énervé que l'homme ait été, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une chaleur en y repensant. Après tout, l'homme n'était pas en colère seulement parce qu'il avait agi comme un griffondor idiot, mais surtout parce qu'il avait failli mourir. Même si il était vrai que Snape n'était pas la personne la plus gentille qu'Harry ait connue, il n'avait jamais rien fait non plus pour lui faire du mal. Et lorsqu'il avait réalisé comment Harry était traité Privet Drive, il avait fait tout son possible pour le sortir de là. C'était bien assez pour qu'Harry lui accorde sa confiance.

- Et bien, regardez qui nous avons là, cracha une voix sortant Harry de ses pensées, si ce n'est pas le grand et brave Potter.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers Malfoy. Le blond se tenait non loin de lui, entouré de ses fidèles compagnons.

- Malfoy, dit-il d'une vois pleine de sarcasme.

- Tu te balades tout seul Potter? Ce n'est pas très intelligent de ta part, ricana Malfoy.

Son expression ressemblait énormément à celle que portait Dudley. Et devant cette innocente constatation, la vision d'Harry de la situation changea.

Les cheveux pâles de Malfoy devinrent d'une couleur plus châtain puis son corps sembla s'étirer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne bien plus grand. Le contraire arriva à Crabbe qui devint le plus petit des trois Serpentard et il eut soudainement un visage qui rappelait celui d'un rat. Et Goyle... Et bien Goyle ressemblait déjà à un des amis de Dudley alors il ne changea pas tant que ça.

_Non..._ Pensa Harry. C'est Malfoy, c'est Malfoy.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire le monstre? Grogna Goyle.

Son instinct reprenant le dessus, Harry se mit à courir dans l'autre sens, ayant appris depuis des années que la discrétion était la meilleure défense. Avec Dudley et ses amis cela signifiait courir dans l'autre sens dès qu'ils les voyaient. Malheureusement, Harry se retrouva bientôt dans un cul-de-sac.

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas trouvé de môme de 9 ans à aller frapper? Dit-il alors d'un ton bien plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Les Dursley ne réprimanderaient certainement pas leur Dudley pour avoir frappé un petit garçon, au contraire, Vernon l'aurait certainement encouragé, surtout si c'est à Harry qu'il s'en prenait. Et celui-ci n'aurait pas le droit de partir, même s'il avait peur.

Draco lança un regard étonné à ses acolytes, qui avaient l'air aussi perdu que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter? Demanda-t-il en fixant le griffondor collé contre le mur face à eux.

- Je préfère être un monstre plutôt qu'un gros lard comme-

Harry se tut au moment où le premier coup tomba, et bientôt il se retrouva recroquevillé au sol, se protégeant la tête de ses bras.

Il continua à reculer et à se protéger contre d'invisible ennemis, se mordant les lèvres afin de ne pas pleurer.

- Allez chercher un prof! Commanda alors Draco.

Ses deux compagnons s'exécutèrent sur le champ.

- Potter, appela le blond, hey Potter!

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Hurla Granger.

- Lâche-le! S'exclama Weasley au même moment.

- Est ce que j'ai l'air de le tenir! Se défendit Draco. Je ne lui fais rien du tout.

La compréhension se vit sur le visage des deux griffondor tandis qu'ils observaient leur ami et les trois en vinrent à la même conclusion: Potter était en train de revivre une scène particulièrement horrible.

Harry se calma lorsque l'attaque s'arrêta enfin, s'étranglant à force de combattre les sanglots qui l'assaillaient. Il ne savait plus où il était, s'il était blessé, ou pas...

- Dégagez, ordonna Snape lorsqu'il arriva suivit de près par Crabbe et Goyle.

Il s'agenouilla près du garçon, dont les yeux étaient fermés.

- Harry? Appela-t-il doucement en tendant une main vers lui.

Une main douce vint se poser sur les joues d'Harry. Douce et pas dure comme celle de Vernon. Tournant la tête vers la source du contact, le garçon respira plus calmement. Une odeur épicée de potions. Pas le parfum maladif de Pétunia. C'était Snape. Snape était venu le sauver, comme il avait promis qu'il le ferait.

Le maître des potions fut choqué lorsque le garçon se redressa pour aller enrouler ses mains autour du cou de l'homme. C'est inconsciemment que Snape entoura ses propres bras contre la silhouette faible, tandis que le garçon pressait sa tête contre son épaule.

- Potter, commença-t-il.

- Professeur Snape. Poudlard, répondit automatiquement Harry; sa voix étouffé pas le tissu de la cape de Snape.

Snape se redressa sur ses pieds, le garçon toujours dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers les élèves.

- Retournez à vos salles communes, leur dit-il.

Son ton ne laissait la place à aucun argument. Ses Serpentard, toujours choqués, s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Quant aux deux griffondor, ils mirent plus de temps à accepter d'être tenus à l'écart, tandis que leur ami restait seul entre les mains de leur professeur de potions. Mais bientôt, Weasley tira Granger par le bras, et ils partirent.

L'homme retourna à son bureau puis jusqu'à ses quartiers. Après avoir allumé un feu en murmurant un sort, il s'assit sur un fauteuil, Harry toujours collé contre lui, tandis que Snape dessinait des cercles invisibles sur son dos.

- Que s'est-il passé? Interrogea-t-il lorsque le garçon parut calmé.

- La chasse à l'Harry, répondit celui-ci.

Par Merlin, pensa Snape. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ça. Qu'avaient-ils inventés d'autre?

- Expliques moi s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en faisant bien attention à ce que le garçon comprenne qu'il avait le choix.

Harry y consentit, d'une voix calme et basse en expliquant ce jeu inventé par Dudley et auquel s'adonnaient avec le même plaisir ses amis.

Snape serra le garçon plus près de lui.

- Tu ne mérites pas ce genre de traitement Harry, dit-il.

Des yeux émeraude se levèrent vers lui, plein d'espoir.

- Mais, je-je n'ai pas essayé de les arrêter non plus, murmura-t-il. Ma magie aurait pu me protéger, n'est-ce pas? Mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, sauf une fois.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Qu'auraient fait ton oncle et ta tante si tu avais utilisé ta magie contre ton cousin? Demanda Snape.

Le garçon dévia le regard et Snape s'empara de son menton afin qu'il le regarde de nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et le fait que tu ne les aies pas arrêtés ne fait pas de toi une personne faible. Tu es un enfant. Ta famille aurait dut prendre soin de toi et te protéger, même de ton cousin.

Harry laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme, ne laissant aucune indication pour dire si oui ou non il acceptait ce qui venait de lui être dit. Snape était certain qu'il aurait à le répéter de nombreuses fois avant que le garçon ne consente à le croire.

Ils restèrent ainsi, écoutant le bruit de la cheminée. Après un moment, Harry s'endormit. Snape ne chercha même pas à le poser près de lui, mais le garda sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui. Il réalisa alors que, mis à part les moments où il était ailleurs, dans son esprit, Harry ne s'était jamais autorisé à pleurer.

Il soupira en songeant à la tâche qu'il lui restait à accomplir avant que le garçon ne soit totalement guéri.


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé: **Enfermer Harry dans le placard à balai fut le déclencheur de toutes une rafales de problèmes sur lesquels le jeune Harry et Severus devront maintenant commencer à travailler... Ensemble.

Je précise à nouveau que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire... Elle a été écrite en anglais pas DREAM PAINTER. Voilà, bonne lecture ;)

**Flashback**

**Chapitre 4:**

La salle commune des griffondor était parfaitement calme. Les bûches dans la cheminée s'étaient depuis longtemps consumées et la pièce n'était plus éclairée que par une torche à la lumière douce, pendue à un mur. Habituée à être pleine d'enfants bruyants, la pièce pouvait se reposer. Personne n'était là à ronchonner contre un professeur, ou à se plaindre de la pile de devoirs qu'il lui restait à faire. Il n'y avait aucun mélodrame, pas de moqueurs, de blagueurs. Rien, aucun bruit. Même les elfes de maisons, ayant terminé leurs tâches ménagères, se permettaient un peu de repos.

Si quelqu'un écoutait avec une réelle attention, il pourrait presque entendre le soupir d'aise que lançaient les murs, semblable à celui que laisse échapper des parents après avoir mis leurs enfants turbulents, mais aimés, au lit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri sonore ne résonne du dortoir des garçons.

Minerva McGonagall ne put entendre ce cri, puisqu'elle résidait dans ses quartiers privés, près du dortoir des filles, loin de celui des garçons. Elle était épuisée après une longue journée à enseigner et à devoir diriger elle-même l'école. Albus Dumbledore pouvait bien être le directeur, mais ces temps-ci c'était à elle de s'occuper de toute l'administration, puisque visiblement le ministère ne pouvait s'en sortir sans le directeur de Poudlard. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'au moins cette année, elle aurait une augmentation.

La directrice adjointe finit tout de même par se réveiller lorsque des coups violents furent frappés à sa porte. Se redressant dans son lit, elle se mit immédiatement à la recherche de ses lunettes sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce que... Se dit-elle.

Se hâtant, elle s'empara de se robe de chambre verte émeraude sur sa chaise. Marchant vers la porte, elle enfila la manche droite, puis la gauche avant de refermer la ceinture sur sa taille. Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

Seamus Finnigan, collé contre la porte tomba presque dans ses bras.

- Mr Finnigan, que veux dire tout ceci? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Harry, c'est Harry madame! S'exclama le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Minerva sentit son pouls s'accélérer et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Seamus afin de le calmer.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Mr Potter?

- Je ne sais pas.

Le garçon avait repris une respiration normale mais semblait toujours terrifié.

- Il a hurlé, je crois qu'il a eu un cauchemar, mais ensuite il-

L'adolescent s'arrêta un instant, tentant de trouver les mots pour décrire le mieux l'état du garçon.

- Il a carrément paniqué! Ron a essayé de le réveiller mais Harry s'est recroquevillé, et il n'arrête pas de marmonner des choses bizarres. Vous devez venir professeur!

- Très bien, Mr Finnigan, allons-y.

Elle se rua vers le dortoir d'un pas vif mais assuré. Une part de son cerveau lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux d'appeler Snape. Après tout, c'était lui le protecteur du garçon, lui qui avait reconnu les signes d'abus chez lui et lui qui avait son entière confiance. Ce n'était plus un secret maintenant que Snape appréciait énormément le garçon et avait l'intention de le prendre avec lui cet été, peut-être même plus longtemps.

Avant que Minerva n'ait pu prendre une décision avec son collègue, elle atteint bien vite le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, aussi ne put elle pas discerner le garçon immédiatement. Apparemment aucun des autres garçons n'avait pris la peine d'allumer la lumière.

- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Toutes les torches s'allumèrent.

- Professeur! Appela Dean Thomas près du lit d'Harry.

- Chut! Lui répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Désolé...

Minerva avança avec précaution vers le garçon, une boule étrange se formant dans sa gorge. Elle le vit alors réfugié contre sa tête de lit, ses jambes serrées contre son torse tandis qu'il se balançait tout doucement. Ron et Neville était de chaque côté de lui, tout près mais ne se risquant pas à toucher le garçon dérangé.

- Mr Potter, s'exclama McGonagall d'une voix qui, elle l'espérait, saurait ramener le garçon à la raison.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle s'approcha et alla s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Mr Potter, que se passe-t-il?

Pendant un instant, elle pensa qu'elle devrait se répéter, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, la voix faible et tremblante d'Harry lui parvint.

- Snape... Professeur Snape...

- Il le demande depuis qu'il est réveillé professeur, l'informa Ron. Est-ce qu'on devrait aller le chercher?

Minerva réfléchit un instant. Elle était certaine que Severus ne serait pas plus capable qu'elle de calmer un enfant qui a fait un mauvais rêve.

- Pas encore Mr Weasley. Inutile de réveiller tout le château.

Pendant un instant, elle pensa que Ron allait insister. Le jeune Weasley avait les sourcils froncés et regardait d'un air inquiet son ami. Il se demandait apparemment si cela valait le coup d'abandonner Harry pour courir chercher le maître des potions.

- Mr Potter, dit-elle en se retournant vers celui-ci.

- S'il vous plait, le garçon semblait faire de grands efforts pour se faire comprendre. S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous aller chercher le professeur Snape pour moi?

- Mr Potter, répéta Minerva en tendant une main vers lui.

Cette fois ci, elle put entendre le cri strident qu'il lança en se jetant le plus loin possible d'elle, se cognant la tête contre le mur.

- Non, je suis désolé! S'exclama le garçon, plongé dans une scène qui avait eu lieu il y a bien longtemps. S'il te plait, tante Pétunia.

Minerva ouvrit des yeux effarés et elle retira sa main.

- Loppy! Appela-t-elle alors.

Presque immédiatement, un elfe de maison apparut face à eux.

- Oui madame la directrice ad-

Minerva ne laissa pas le temps à l'elfe de finir.

- Loppy, ramènes le professeur Snape ici, immédiatement! Dis-lui que nous avons besoin de lui dans le dortoir des garçons de griffondor.

L'elfe de maison ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Tout de suite Loppy! Hurla presque Minerva.

Un instant après elle disparut, et Minerva pria pour que le maître des potions se dépêche.

Minerva ne s'était jamais senti si inutile. Elle avait refait une tentative pour approcher le garçon, simplement en posant sa main sur son épaule. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il se mit à crier avant de marmonner tout un tas de mots qu'elle fut heureuse de ne pas comprendre. Après ça, elle se contenta de prononcer son prénom à l'occasion et tenta de calmer les quatre autres élèves de son dortoir. Dean et Seamus étaient retournés dans leurs lits mais continuaient tous deux à regarder Harry avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité. Ron et Neville, têtus, avaient refusé de quitter leur ami. Minerva avait l'étrange impression qu'ils restaient pour le protéger d'elle.

Elle se permit un soupir de soulagement lorsque quelques instants plus tard, qui lui semblèrent des années, elle entendit s'ouvrir la porte. Immédiatement elle se redressa pour laisser de la place à son collègue.

La femme observa Severus tandis que celui-ci s'agenouillait doucement et prudemment auprès de l'adolescent. Ron se releva aussi et se recula de son ami, faisant confiance à l'homme pour prendre soin de lui. Neville suivit bientôt Ron avec un peu plus d'hésitation.

- Harry, murmura Severus.

Minerva fut surprise de voir que le garçon ne s'écarta pas lorsque Snape posa une main sur sa joue.

Harry avait l'air concentré uniquement sur le visage de Snape lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix éraillé :

- J'ai demandé après vous…

- Et je suis venu, répondit simplement Snape.

Minerva regarda Severus tendre avec hésitation une main au garçon, l'invitant apparemment à se rapprocher de lui. Le maître des potions n'en avait pas fini de la surprendre. Il pouvait terrifier une classe entière, et faire face aux horreurs d'Azkaban et de Voldemort, mais il était si incertain quand il s'agissait d'offrir du réconfort ou d'en recevoir de quelqu'un.

Non pas qu'Harry sembla le remarquer. Sans aucune hésitation, il accepta l'invitation et s'approcha de Severus, entourant rapidement son cou de ses bras avant d'enfoncer son visage dans son épaule. Severus referma ses bras autour du petit garçon et se releva, semblant plus sûr de lui à présent.

Severus rencontra son regard lorsqu'il se tourna vers McGonagall. Elle ne sut s'il demandait la permission ou pas de l'emmener, quoi qu'il en soit elle hocha positivement la tête et il quitta le dortoir.

- Très bien, jeunes gens, dit Minerva ayant repris le contrôle de la situation, retournez dans votre lit !

Minerva les força avec rapidité à retourner se coucher, espérant pouvoir y retourner elle aussi. Elle descendit les escaliers, prenant des respirations contrôlés et essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire l'image du garçon terrifié. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Snape, tenant toujours le garçon contre lui, dans la salle commune.

- J'ai demandé après vous, répéta Harry. J'ai demandé après vous, comme vous m'aviez permis de le faire.

- Très bien Harry, répondit Severus en massant le dos du garçon afin de le rassurer. Je viendrais toujours si tu as besoin de moi.

Il y eut un silence et Minerva s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence lorsqu'Harry reprit la parole.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

- Oh, dit Snape avec curiosité.

- Voudriez-vous… ?

Harry hésita et Minerva fut sure qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander de rester avec lui pour la nuit. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne furent pas les mots qui sortirent de la bouche du garçon.

- Je ne veux pas me rendormir.

Minerva décida d'aider les deux hommes. Se raclant la gorge, elle entra totalement dans la salle commune. Severus se tourna dans sa direction et elle vit le garçon commencer à paniquer avant que Snape ne pose une main rassurante sur sa joue.

- Severus ? Je suis surprise de te trouver ici. Je pensais que tu aurais emmené le garçon dans tes quartiers, pour qu'il puisse aller dormir maintenant.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa robe de chambre.

- Est-ce que tu aurais besoin de quelque chose ?

Severus la regarda fixement avant de décider de prendre avantage de la situation, comme Minerva s'y attendait.

- Oui, je voulais juste t'informer de l'endroit où tu pourrais trouver Mr Potter.

- Considère-moi informée, répliqua Minerva avec un sourire.

- Bonne nuit Minerva.

Severus inclina sa tête avant de sortir, certainement pour retrouver ses donjons.

- Bonne nuit, mes garçons, murmura Minerva à la pièce vide. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé: **Enfermer Harry dans le placard à balai fut le déclencheur de toutes une rafales de problèmes sur lesquels le jeune Harry et Severus devront maintenant commencer à travailler... Ensemble.

Je précise à nouveau que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire... Elle a été écrite en anglais pas DREAM PAINTER. Voilà, bonne lecture ;)

**Flashback**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Harry se serra contre Snape lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les deux de la cheminée. La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était sombre et sentait la moisissure. Une couche impressionnante de poussière recouvrait tout, des livres sur leurs étagères aux meubles. Ce n'était pas une pièce accueillante, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle le garçon était collé contre lui.

Non. Ce comportement avait commencé il y a deux jours- depuis que les élèves avaient quittés Poudlard exactement. Il se trouve que c'était aussi le jour où tout le monde avait appris le passé d'Harry chez son oncle et sa tante et la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait maintenant sous la responsabilité du maître des potions puisque tout ceci avait fait la une de la gazette. Harry avait répondu à ça en quittant en courant la grande salle pour aller se réfugier entre l'armoire et le lit dans la chambre de Severus. C'était un endroit où le garçon aimait venir se séquestrer.

Snape savait toujours où le retrouver, de plus Harry laissait toujours la porte grande ouverte. De toute évidence, son pupille ne semblait pas particulièrement fan des portes fermés.

Le garçon avait refusé de quitter cet endroit de longues heures, en fait il n'en était ressorti que lorsque tous les élèves étaient partis et ce fut pour aller enrouler ses doigts dans la cape de Snape et se réfugier contre lui dès que quelqu'un croisait leur chemin. Snape n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur ce comportement enfantin, au contraire il avait décidé de se montrer indulgent. Il avait l'été entier pour préparer Harry à affronter le regard des autres.

En ce moment, Harry s'était quelque peu décalé de lui, seulement pour pouvoir mieux observer l'endroit.

- Vous… vivez ici ?

- Seulement pendant les vacances d'été, répondit Snape.

Le garçon étudia ses réactions un instant avant de murmurer un léger « oh » puis de retourner son attention vers la pièce.

- Les elfes de maison viendront tout arranger dès demain, dit le professeur. Pour l'instant, je te montrerais les environs et tu pourras aller déballer tes affaires pendant que j'installerais mon labo.

Le garçon n'émit aucune plainte lorsque Snape se détacha de lui. Celui-ci aurait presque espéré le contraire.

Ils avaient visité tout le bas de la maison et la cuisine, Snape pointant son labo et la salle de bains au passage. Il venait juste de pointer le petit placard d'une forme étrange et continuait son chemin quand il se rendit compte que le garçon ne le suivait plus. Le maître des potions se retourna pour observer une expression bien trop familière sur le visage du garçon tandis qu'il restait fixé sur la porte. C'était le même regard de soudaine panique avant d'être enseveli par un souvenir.

- Harry ?

L'attention d'Harry revint vers lui, comme un animal que l'on aurait dérangé. Les yeux du jeune garçon de douze ans étaient emplis de larmes.

- Ca ressemble exactement à mon placard.

Snape regarda solennellement la porte. Le garçon avait été très réticent à l'idée de parler de « son placard » comme il l'appelait. En fait, il ne l'avait mentionné qu'une seule fois, durant l'entrevue avec le directeur quand il avait avoué que sa famille l'enfermait parfois dedans. Et là encore, il n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails à ce sujet.

- Quand t'enfermaient-ils dedans ?

Une part de Snape espérait qu'il ne répondrait pas- il était déjà assez difficile de résister à la tentation d'aller se venger des Dursley- mais il savait qu'il devait donner au garçon une opportunité d'en parler. De nouveau, il ne s'attendait pas à la réponse qu'il reçut.

- Tout le temps, cracha Harry.

- Quoi? S'exclama Snape, son esprit ayant du mal à intégrer cette nouvelle information.

Quand il lui avait posé la question, le garçon lui avait clairement répondu qu'il avait eu une chambre, alors pourquoi...

- N'importe quand, quand je ne faisais pas mes corvées, ou simplement quand ils ne voulaient plus me voir, ils m'enfermaient dedans, continua Harry.

Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser à quel point cela choquait l'homme face à lui.

- Je vivais là, tout le temps jusque ce qu'à ce que je-que j'ai ma lettre de Poudlard, parce qu'ils avaient peur d'être surveillés.

Il s'arrêta afin d'avaler sa salive et de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix mais elle ne fit que trembler d'avantage.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont enfermé comme un monstre?

Snape ressentit un mélange de surprise et d'horreur en voyant les larmes commencer à couler le long de son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon pleurer avant, en dehors de ces flashback et cela le stressait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il tendit une main, pas tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais cela sembla être la bonne chose à faire. Il pensa qu'il devrait peut-être la poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant ou essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Au lieu de quoi, il se retrouva collé à l'adolescent en pleurs qui se pressa d'aller enfouir son visage contre la cape de l'homme.

Le professeur se sentit totalement perdu, ne sachant que dire, se contentant de le serrer contre lui en lui caressant le dos. Comme Harry continuait de pleurer, se libérant de son chagrin et sa douleur pour ce qui semblait être la première fois de sa vie, les mots lui vinrent aussi facilement que les gestes.

- Tout va bien, murmura Snape, laisse toi aller, vas y. Plus jamais Harry, je ne laisserai jamais ces moldus te faire du mal à nouveau tu m'entends ? Ca va aller mon garçon…

Et Harry continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe assoupi contre son professeur.

Snape le porta pour le mener jusqu'à la chambre qu'il lui avait préparé à l'étage. Avec une attention que n'importe qui d'autre aurait put qualifier de tendre, même paternel, il débarrassa l'enfant de ses chaussures et le rentra sous ses couvertures. Il s'arrêta pour dégager les cheveux de son front et poser sur la table de nuit ses lunettes. Soulagé qu'Harry se soit enfin laissé aller, il songea alors que sa guérison allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Une pensée qui s'effaça lorsque tard dans la nuit il fut réveillé par un cri terrifié.


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé: **Enfermer Harry dans le placard à balai fut le déclencheur de toutes une rafales de problèmes sur lesquels le jeune Harry et Severus devront maintenant commencer à travailler... Ensemble.

Je précise à nouveau que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire... Elle a été écrite en anglais pas DREAM PAINTER. Voilà, bonne lecture ;)

**Flashback**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les yeux de Snape s'ouvrirent à l'instant même ou le cri lui parvient. C'était comme si dans son inconscient il savait que quelque chose allait se produire avant même que cela n'arrive. Poussant l'épaisse couverture bleu sur le côté, il balança ses pieds par-dessus son lit. Il se précipita alors dans le couloir, laissant ses pas le guider. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'une lumière.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ou venait le cri et en quelques pas, il fut près du garçon, une main posée sur son épaule.

- Harry!

Il avait prévu que son ton soit ferme, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de quoi, ce fut un appel paniqué.

- Harry, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

D'un coup d'épaule Harry rejeta sa main, rejetant les démons qui l'attaquaient dans son rêve. Il voulait en être libéré mais ne semblait pas y parvenir. Ejectant sa tête sur le côté, il prit une grande inspiration. Une odeur familière lui parvint alors, son cerveau tentant de l'identifier.

- Harry ! Appela à nouveau la voix.

Snape. C'était Snape.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, prêt à pleurer.

Snape soupira, rassuré et frustré à la fois. Les cauchemars d'Harry les avaient tous deux réveillés toutes les nuits depuis près d'un mois. Il ne parvenait pas à avoir assez de sommeil calme, et il doutait qu'Harry dorme vraiment. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça.

- Pousse-toi.

Les mots passèrent la bouche de l'homme sans sa permission, mais une fois dit, il ne put les retirer. Harry lui lança un regard plein de confusion, mais obéit néanmoins, ses membres tremblants et maladroits. Snape releva la couverture afin qu'Harry puisse se couvrir plus confortablement avant de la laisser retomber jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre son propre torse et les épaules du garçon. Des yeux verts curieux restèrent fixés sur lui, lui faisant se demander à quel point son pupille pouvait voir dans le noir sans ses lunettes.

Le maître des potions eut l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose, quelque chose de doux et réconfortant mais les mots ne vinrent pas. C'était comme si son cerveau l'avait abandonné. Il resta étendu ainsi un moment, puis, prit par une pulsion soudaine, il attira l'enfant contre lui.

Harry resta tendu un moment, toujours pas habitué à être touché, avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre le torse de son professeur. Il laissa retomber sa respiration, surpris que même le pyjama de l'homme porte cette même odeur de potions qui semblait le définir.

Snape commença alors à caresser les cheveux d'Harry, pensant que celui-ci s'était rendormi puisqu'il était de nouveau calme et silencieux. Finalement, il l'entendit renifler puis, juste avant qu'un bras ne vienne l'entourer, un sanglot. Quelque part dans son esprit, Snape ne comprit pas. Il était venu le rejoindre pour le réconforter, pas pour le rendre encore plus hystérique. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet enfant ne semblait ne jamais rien faire comme il le devrait. La plupart des enfants de 12 ans s'enfuiraient en courant face à une gigantesque araignée (oui, Snape avait entendu parler de sa petite aventure dans la forêt interdite). La plupart d'entre eux aurait laissé leur professeur s'occuper d'un gigantesque basilic sous leur école. La plupart aurait été demandé de l'aide auprès d'un adulte.

Mais qui avait appris à cet enfant là que les adultes pourraient agir autrement qu'en le battant?

- Calme-toi petit, murmura Snape.

Harry fit un grand effort pour s'exécuter, ses doigts enfouis dans le tissu du pyjama de Snape. Pressant son visage contre la poitrine de l'homme, il respira plus calmement en se sentant de plus en plus en sécurité.

- Tante Pétunia a mis ma main sur-sur le four, marmonna-t-il, elle a dit à Vernon que j'avais pleuré alors il-il m'a frappé quand il est rentré.

Dans un geste protecteur, Snape serra d'avantage le garçon. Il ressentit une haine immense au fond de lui en pensant à ce qu'il devrait faire à Vernon et Pétunia. Comment osaient-ils ? Comment osaient-ils toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu du fils de Lily !

- C'est de ça que j'ai rêvé hier soir, lui dit le garçon, et d'autres choses aussi.

Harry n'avait pas parlé de ses cauchemars, sauf de celui dans lequel il était chassé par le chien de sa tante (ou plutôt la tante de son cousin). Maintenant, non seulement il en parlait mais en plus, il apparaissait qu'il ne faisait pas les mêmes à chaque fois.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que tu as rêvé ce soir ? Demanda Snape pour être certain.

Il sentit Harry hocher la tête.

- Je peux te demander de quoi tu as rêvé ?

- Ils m'ont emmené loin de toi, avoua Harry dans un murmure, je ne voulais pas y aller. Ils allaient me renvoyer là-bas.

- Ca n'arrivera jamais ! Assura Snape. Je ne les autoriserais jamais à te prendre !

Le garçon resta silencieux puis fit un petit signe de tête.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que le ministère ne voulait pas que je reste avec toi, dit-il. Il a dit que je serais mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Le directeur ferait mieux de garder de telles choses pour lui, quant au ministre, il peut aller se faire doloriser !

Harry releva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

- C'est un sort, expliqua l'homme, un sort très douloureux.

- Oh, dit Harry.

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre l'homme et celui-ci fut presque sur de voir un mince sourire sur son visage.

La pièce retomba dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le brise de nouveau, d'une voix bien trop enfantine pour un garçon de 12 ans.

- S'il te plait, ne me renvoie pas.

- Je suis presque sûr que je viens juste de te dire que je ne te laisserai jamais retourner cher les Dursley.

- Ou qui que ce soit d'autre ?

La voix plaintive déchira le cœur de celui que l'on accusait souvent de ne pas en avoir.

- Harry, dit-il fermement, je ne te laisserai pas à qui que ce soit et où que ce soit aussi longtemps que tu voudras rester avec le grincheux des donjons !

Le garçon eut un rire bref et Snape se dit que c'était un son qu'il voudrait entendre bien plus souvent. Les enfants devraient être heureux… Et Harry méritait de l'être.

- Bonne nuit professeur, murmura doucement Harry.

- Bonne nuit Harry, répondit Snape.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il alla l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête. Et il ne le regretta pas en sentant Harry se blottir contre lui. Sa réputation avec Potter était déjà fichue de toute façon, il pouvait tout aussi bien entrer dans tout ce délire paternel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé: **Enfermer Harry dans le placard à balai fut le déclencheur de toutes une rafales de problèmes sur lesquels le jeune Harry et Severus devront maintenant commencer à travailler... Ensemble.

Je précise à nouveau que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire... Elle a été écrite en anglais pas DREAM PAINTER. Voilà, bonne lecture ;)

**Flashback**

**Epilogue:**

_Cinq ans plus tard…_

Severus Snape devait prendre un moment pour chasser l'anxiété qui s'emparait de lui dès son réveil. L'exploit se fit en quelques secondes à peine, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour ouvrir complètement ses yeux sombres. Il avait vécu les mêmes réveils durant toute cette année- Il pouvait même dire pendant les quatre dernières années qu'il venait de vivre. Il se demandait à chaque fois où pouvait être Harry et quel démon allait encore s'acharner sur lui.

De telles inquiétudes auraient dû être loin derrière lui, bien sûr. Après tout, Voldemort était mort et Harry était à la maison, en sécurité, là où il devait être. Néanmoins, Snape se demandait si un jour il arrêterait de s'inquiéter du bien-être du garçon qu'il considérait maintenant comme le sien. Et selon lui, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans une tentative de se débarrasser des fourmis qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il les gardait immobile trop longtemps. Quand seul le bout de ses doigts sembla encore paralysé, il se leva et alla se préparer pour cette journée.

La lumière du hall était allumée quand il sortit de sa chambre, ce qui ne le surprit pas plus que le fait qu'aucune des portes ne fut fermée. Il y eut un temps où il était toujours le premier réveillé, mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. S'agrippant d'une main à la rampe, il descendit les escaliers.

Harry releva la tête, déviant son regard de la fenêtre, lorsque Severus entra dans la pièce. Des yeux verts restèrent fixés sur l'homme, le regardant de près, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Snape lui adressa alors une grimace. Un fin sourire s'étira alors sur le visage du plus jeune sorcier. Il était loin d'être aussi brillant qu'il ne l'avait été.

- Tu avais fermé toutes tes portes, dit Harry.

- Je savais que tu les rouvrirais après être revenu à la maison, répondit simplement Snape, se servant une tasse de café.

De nouveau, le regard d'Harry le suivit lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir à table. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Severus l'aurait immédiatement fait arrêter, mais comme c'était Harry, il se contenta de tourner son café avec nonchalance, ignorant le regard fixé sur lui.

- Et si…, commença Harry avant de s'arrêter quand l'homme releva la tête vers lui. Et si je ne les avais pas ouvertes ? Dit-il à la place.

- Et bien ça aurait été la première fois depuis que tu es venu ici, répliqua Snape.

Harry sourit avant de s'entourer lui-même de ses bras, comme pour s'administrer à lui-même un câlin.

- Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ca va.

- Tu étais en train de la masser, il y a une seconde.

- Tu réalises que je ne suis pas handicapé. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi.

Un mélange de scepticisme et d'inquiétude était apparent sur le visage de l'adolescent.

- Ton genou ne te fait plus mal alors ?

Severus s'autorisa un soupir.

- Si tu veux savoir, il me démange. Tu es pire que Pompon !

- Tu as encore dormi dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne souhaite pas parler de ça.

L'homme monta la tasse à ses lèvres, avant de la repousser violement quand il découvrit à quelle point elle était chaude. Il en éclaboussa alors sa main tremblante.

L'expression taquine sur le visage d'Harry disparut alors lorsqu'il vit l'homme serrer le point pour arrêter ce soudain tremblement.

- Elle s'en est sorti bien trop facilement, murmura-t-il alors sur un ton sombre.

Il était inutile de lui demander de qui il parlait. Severus savait qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui était responsable des dommages de ses nerfs et du fait que son genou droit n'était plus capable de le supporter.

- Elle est morte Harry, dit-il. Elle ne pourra plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

- Oui, mais même, grogna le garçon.

Un coup à la fenêtre attira leur attention et Harry alla l'ouvrir afin de laisser entrer plusieurs hiboux postaux. Après qu'ils soient partis, il feuilleta le paquet de lettre avant de s'arrêter sur grosse enveloppe épaisse.

Severus observa Harry s'évader un court instant, ses yeux s'arrêtant quelque part dans le passé. Ce n'était pas un événement inhabituel, surtout depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Quelque chose ferait remonter un souvenir et Harry se tiendrait là à nouveau, absent du présent. Snape était simplement heureux que le garçon ne souffre plus de ces horribles flashbacks.

Le garçon cilla puis sembla revenir auprès de Severus. Il lui tendit la moitié des lettres avant de s'asseoir et de déchirer l'enveloppe.

- Voldemort ? Devina l'homme.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

- Non, dit-il dans un petit rire. Les Dursley en fait. Je me souvenais de la fois où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

- Je vois, dit doucement Snape, son expression plus sombre comme à chaque fois que ces moldus étaient mentionnés.

- C'est là qu'ils m'ont donné la deuxième chambre de Dudley en fait, puisqu'ils pensaient que vous les surveilliez.

- Apparemment, ça ne leur a pas fait peur bien longtemps.

Harry haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- J'n'ai pas eu à rester longtemps avec eux après ça de toute façon. J'ai fini avec toi.

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisi, parmi tous les autres d'ailleurs, fit remarquer l'homme.

- En fait, admit l'adolescent, à ce moment-là, tu étais la personne la plus effrayante que je connaissais- surtout que je croyais que tu me détestais. Je savais que ma famille serait terrifiée par toi.

- C'est pour ça que t'as voulu vivre avec moi? Parce que tu me trouvais suffisamment intimidant ? Ricana Snape, amusé.

- Et bien, ouais, en partie, mais c'est aussi parce que tu t'es acharné à faire que je ne retourne pas là-bas quand t'as compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, expliqua Harry. Je veux dire, tu ne m'appréciais même pas, mais tu voulais quand même m'aider. Et… tu ne m'as jamais blessé. Je veux dire, tu croyais que j'étais un gamin pourri gâté et tu me disais des tas de choses pas très sympas, mais tu ne m'as jamais blessé et tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec le fait que quelqu'un d'autre l'ai fait.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, inconsciemment.

- Je me sentais en sécurité, avec toi.

L'homme tendit sa main pour aller serrer gentiment celle du jeune homme sur la table.

- Qu'il y a-t-il dans la lettre? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Oh, dit Harry en déchirant l'enveloppe, c'est une invitation pour rejoindre le programme de formation des aurors. Mais je m'apprête à décliner leur offre.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Je pensais que tu voulais devenir auror.

- C'est ce que je voulais mais maintenant... Je pense que j'en ai assez de combattre les forces du mal.

- Malheureusement je te comprends, dit Snape. Quels sont tes plans alors? Tu te trompes totalement si tu crois que je vais te garder ici encore longtemps!

Harry sourit à sa remarque avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- Je compte toujours avoir mes ASPIC, ensuite je pense que je pourrais accepter l'offre de McGonagall et enseigner à Poudlard.

- Tu veux être prof?

- C'n'est pas si mal, puis j'ai toujours été plutôt bon en défense.

- C'est vrai.

- Et toi? Demanda Harry incertain. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire... Maintenant?

- J'enseignerais aussi, répondit Snape.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus travailler comme maître des potions que je ne peux plus enseigner.

- Mais, et si les élèves ont besoin de ton aide? S'ils ont besoin que tu leur montre quelque chose? Je veux dire, est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu dangereux?

- Le serais-je pour moi même? Oui, déclara le plus vieux sorcier. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pensé avoir un apprenti.

- Un apprenti?

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'en nomme un, dit Severus en attrapant une de ses propres lettres. Une demoiselle Tiffany Brandt. Elle commencera avec moi dès le début de l'année qui arrive.

- Pauvre fille, murmura Harry.

Snape le fixa durement.

- Gamin insolent.

Avec un grand sourire, Harry se releva.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche. J'ai promis aux Weasley que j'irais leur rendre visite dès que je le pourrais.

- Tant que tu ne fais pas exploser la facture d'eau...

Puis Snape retourna son attention vers cette Miss Brandt de l'académie Beaux bâtons.

- Papa?

Severus releva les yeux et vit Harry toujours près de la porte.

- Oui, Harry?

- Tu m'as manqué, dit Harry. Pendant que 'Mione, Ron et moi on était parti chercher les horcruxes. Je- j'étais terrifié à l'idée de ne plus te revoir.

Severus se releva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à être en face du garçon.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry, admit-il. Il n'y a pas eu une seule journée sans que j'espère le meilleur pour toi, et que j'ai peur du pire.

Harry enroula alors ses bras autour de l'homme et celui-ci le serra contre lui.

- C'était vraiment horrible d'être parti sans ma permission, admonesta doucement Snape.

- Je sais, murmura l'adolescent contre son épaule. Je suis désolé.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes encore, avant que Snape ne dise:

- Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer, autrement tes amis vont penser que je te retiens ici et que je t'empêche de les voir.

- Oui monsieur, dit Harry en souriant.

Snape le vit chasser une larme du coin de son œil. L'homme retourna s'asseoir lire son courrier. Une voix du couloir lui parvient alors.

- Je t'aime, papa.

Un tendre sourire s'étala alors sur le visage de Snape.

- Je t'aime aussi fiston, dit-il.

Et chacun d'entre eux savaient à quel point c'était vrai.

X

The end

X


End file.
